In The Moonlight
by TheBlackPixie
Summary: This a story about Boromir and a bit about Legolas. I'm tired of the Legolas being the victim, what about Boromir? Please R&R and tell me if it is worth continuing


I don't own any of Tolkien's work. I wish I did but I don't.   
  
I'm going to give this story a try because I thought it was a good idea at first, but now I'm not so sure. So please read and review.  
  
  
  
It was an unusually warm fall night, the stars flickered and the moon shown brightly against the black sky backdrop. Boromir of Gondor was lying on the ground, frozen in bewilderment. The grass beneath him was soft against his battle worn skin, but it provided little comfort for him. Boromir's heart beat increased rapidly as he watched the silhouette of a figure come closer and closer towards him. Words rang in his ears, " no oath or bond is laid on you to go further than you will....."  
  
These were dark times in the world of Middle Earth and Boromir knew that a war greater than any recorded in history was on the rise. Being the warrior that he was, Boromir had his mind set on gaining the upper hand over the enemy. All Boromir wanted was the strength to defend his beloved Gondor and his people. A sign came to him when his brother Faramir experienced a strange and then Boromir had the very same dream. The dream that told of the sword that was broken dwelling in Imladris, haflings, councils taking place, and that doom was growing near at hand. All this was quite puzzling until Boromir learned Imladris was were Elrond the half-elven dwelt. So Boromir left Gondor and journeyed to Rivendell in hopes of solving the strange dream  
  
In the council at Rivendell, Boromir learned the meaning of his brother's dream. Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildurs heir, had reforged the mighty sword of Elendil and the great ring of power was in the possession of a halfling. Of both of these, Boromir had a burning desire to have especially the one ring. In his mind, fate had handed the ring to him and it should be used to battle Sauron. Unfortunatley, all were apposed to the idea. But Boromir was not a man of failure, he would have his way, he would have the strength to defend Gondor and restore it's dignity. That is why Boromir decided to join the fellowship and help saftley transport the ring, in the hands of the Hobbit Frodo, to mount doom.   
  
Boromir felt a great hatred growing in the pit of him. He hated Frodo, a Hobbit should not be sent to do a mans job. He was insulted that no one felt that he, a handsome, warrior, man could handle the power of the ring. Boromir thought that he was a man of power, far more powerful then some ring. Boromir's frustration increased when his "Horn of Gondor" line failed to impress the elven chicks. He was quite the hateful man, Bormorir was. He even despised Aragorn, the rightful king of his country, why do you ask? Because he felt his looks were far superior to Aragorn's and that he should be banging Elrond's daughter.   
  
Boromir had been on many treacherous expeditions, but never one as dreadful as this one. Usually Boromir travelled with the one person he could tolerate, himself. The hobbits would tire easy, so camp would be made earlier than he was accustomed to. Sitting around a small fire, not too big for them to be seen but enough to be warm. Boromir smoked his hand carved pipe; he had much pride in this pipe because it was his first. Boromir observed, with a scowl, the friendly atmosphere. Aragorn and Gandalf were deep in discussion over paths and the perils that lied ahead. The ring bearer was surrounded but his hobbit companions; he sneered at the sight of Frodo's grin that seemed to be making fun of the fact that hewas left alone as usual. His eyes wandered and laid upon Gimili the dwarf who was going on about how wonderful dwarves were to the elf Legolas. Boromir's gaze turned to Legolas and was startled to find Legolas's piercing blue eyes staring at his own. Boromir turned his attention once again to his pipe and eventually fell into a slumber.   
  
Boromir was awakened by a hand shaking his shoulder. "All right, I'm awake. Morning has krept up fast hasen't it?" said Boromir but he found the skies still cast in darkness. Boromir felt a presence he looked over his shoulder and there was Legolas' piercing gaze. "I feel your hate Boromir of Gondor. I feel it churn in your stomach, I see it play upon your face. It is a battle, a war in which you shall be slain," Legolas whispered in a monotone voice into Boromir's ears. Boromir, at first, had no response due to the surprising accuracy of the elf's observations. He then became indignant and said, "What is your problem Legolas? why do you awaken me to tell me such foolish things? Sleep, or do whatever elves do, just leave me in peace." Legolas placed a white slender hand on Boromir's cheek and replied in that same monotone voice, "You can not find peace dear Boromir. Your desires, your relentless cravings of power will never be silenced. They will destroy you and leave you as lonely as you have always been." The hand on his cheek sent a strange sensation riveting through his body, but a pain in his heart was struck by the elfs words and he flung the hand off his face. "What is it you want? do you wish to hurt me? I am not afraid of you elf, I am powerful and I am not lonley, I have felt love.," Boromir replied. What were these tears? he questioned himself in anger. A laugh sounded from Legolas's lips, a cold mocking laugh, "love ? you think you have felt love? you and I both know you tell lies." Boromir could not hold his head up. "Leave me Legolas," he muttered.  
  
Boromir heard Legolas' footsteps grow farther away from him. Voices began to speak to him. "How does the elf know your secret? does your face tell the truth?" one voice asked. Another voice told him, "to do away with Legolas. He is clearly a product of evil, perhaps a slave of Sauron." Boromir stood up, it was clear to him that he needed to walk and sort out that nights events. No one knew Boromir's secret, it was such a shameful secret. He lowered his body onto a nearby boulder and stared at the darkness. Again he asked, "what were these tears?" He felt his stomach churn which caused a stressed filled pain, questions tormented his brain, he felt a cold sweat beginning to form above his eyebrows. Boromir found himself in a familiar situation, he was scared, confused and alone. 


End file.
